Thank You
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Puzzleshipping. YamiYuugi. After the events of Monster World Series 1/Season 0/Manga Volume 7 , Yuugi thanks his other self for what he’s done for him and his friends.


**Thank You**

**Rated: G**

**One-Shot created on: August 2nd, 2008**

**One-Shot finished on: August 2nd, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas...If I did...I would continue on Series 1/Season 0, MUWAHAHAHA! -shot-**

**A/N: Oh wow. I'm writing a YGO fanfic again...It's been three years since my last one (That never got finished...-cough-). Curse you Series 1/Season 0 for motivating me again! xD**

**Well this is my second Puzzleshipping fanfic. :3 First one was my first first fanfiction ever! xD Back in 2003 nonetheless. Yeah so I finally finished series 1/season 0 a couple days ago and well I'm back on a YGO spree. I don't know how long this will last, but oh well. :D**

**Thanks to Zanna/Zach for proofreading it for me. :3 **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change - - -**

**Summary: _After the events of Monster World (Series 1/Season 0/Manga Volume 7), Yuugi thanks his other self for what he's done for him and his friends. -Yami/Mou Hitori no YuugixYuugi- Puzzleshipping_  
**

**Takes place: Some weeks after Series 1/Season 0/Manga Volume 7**

- - -

"Yuugi, wanna go to the Arcade? I'll beat ya this time!"

"Sorry, but not today, guys...I need to think some things over."

Jounouchi gazed at those saddened violet orbs and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, I mean, you've been through a whole lot. We understand that you need time to think things over. Just tell us when you're ready to get back in the game. I'll be anxiously awaiting our rematch on that fighting game!" The youth gave him a thumbs up as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Jounouchi...everyone."

- - -

It's been a few weeks or so after the Monster World battle with Bakura's other self and Yuugi couldn't be more grateful to his other self for getting their souls back into their bodies. Ever since then, the young teen tried to express his thanks to the other, but he didn't have a way to reach him. Every day had been peaceful so far; no jail breakers or threatening people. Though he didn't give up even if it seemed futile.

"I wish I could thank him for everything..." The youth sighed as he plopped down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. Unbeknownst to him, the puzzle glowed in response to his wish.

- - -

The boy groaned and shook his head to rid of the dizziness that lingered in his mind. "What happened?" He asked as he stood up and glanced around in the mysterious hallway. "Whoa...never seen a hallway like this..." He mused as the youth strolled into the open door that was his soul room.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he happily ran around the room discovering old toys he used to play with. "Oh wow! My action figures, my building blocks!" He couldn't believe that all his games and toys, including the old ones, were in that very room. "Wow, I could play here all day."

The teen laughed cheerfully as he picked up his Monster World figure. "Whoa, even that is here. I'll never forget that experience...," He placed the figurine back down and blinked as he noticed another door across from that very room. "Wonder where that leads to..."

Yuugi walked out of the room and glanced at the eerie looking door before him. "That symbol is just like the Sennen Puzzle..." He took the handle and opened it with apprehension in his heart. His violet eyes glanced around the murky room and awed at the mysterious feeling it carried. "Wow..."

"Yo, Yuugi."

The said boy flipped out and flapped his arms in gesticulation. The youth looked around frantically and ceased as he finally saw him. "Mou Hitori no Boku..."

The other Yuugi chuckled at the other's reaction and beckoned him to come closer. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Uh...yeah I did um...," He fiddled around with his fingers and blushed as he stumbled over his words. "I just wanted to thank you for everything," He bowed to the other humbly as he spoke this. "Thanks for saving us from Bakura's other self and for helping me when I really needed it..."

The other Yuugi grinned and patted his head. "You didn't have to be so formal you know. You're welcome."

"Yeah well, I didn't know what to say and we haven't really gotten to know each other. By the way, what is this place?"

"This place...well this is my soul room and the ones across is yours," The other Yuugi snapped his fingers and the labyrinth of his room appeared which awed the shorter of the two even more. "As you can see, my soul room has lots of obstacles..."

"Wow...I have to wander through it sometime." Yuugi smiled, but suddenly remembered that he had to help with dinner. "Oh man, I forgot I had to help Grandpa with dinner tonight. Um...Mou hitori no boku, where's the exit?" He blushed embarrassedly.

He just chuckled and snapped his fingers as a bright light engulfed Yuugi.

- - -

"Yuugi Did you hear me? Dinner's ready."

The youth opened his eyes to see his grandpa smiling. "Hey grandpa...," He rubbed his eyes to wake him up more. "You need me to help with dinner?"

"Don't worry about it, I fixed it up with your mom. Now let's get going and eat till we're stuffed."

Yuugi laughed and followed his grandpa, all the while thinking if that was just a dream.

- - -

A transparent figure appeared in the young teen's room and smiled as he spotted Yuugi asleep in his bed. He sat on the bed and brushed the other's hair out of his face. "My, how innocent you look when you're asleep." The other Yuugi bent down and kissed his cheek at which, Yuugi smiled even more.

"Good Night, little one. I'll surely take you through that labyrinth of mine."

**OWARI - THE END**


End file.
